1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sealing arrangements, and more particularly to a unique sealing member adapted to be inserted between a container body and closure to provide sealing engagement therebetween, as well as to a method for forming such a sealing member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search in the United States Patent and Trademark Office directed to the subject matter of this application disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,121,915; 3,360,412; 3,379,102; 3,395,261; 3,396,258; 3,400,878; 3,454,442; 3,459,625; 3,461,014; 3,462,336; 3,490,678; 3,510,619; 3,526,704; 3,526,708; 3,528,867; 3,548,140; 3,574,031; 3,591,069; 3,620,875; 3,652,361; 3,654,006; 3,665,856; 3,705,819; 3,706,176; 3,709,775; 3,730,805; 3,730,806; 3,749,015; 3,779,564; 3,802,985; 3,810,190; 3,816,574; 3,840,254; 3,859,913; 3,863,957; 3,870,344; 3,900,360; 3,902,940; 3,923,580; 3,925,126; 3,941,641; 3,945,867; 3,964,769; 3,996,082; 3,996,090; 4,000,760; 3,019,758; 4,029,837; 4,035,547; 4,067,765; 4,201,306; 4,239,575.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed the unique concept of providing a one-piece sealing member formed by insert injection molding which includes a relatively thin flat central membrane element and a perhiperal rim element formed of a sealing compound material which will soften when subjected to electrical currents and thereby provide sealing engagement between the container and closure.